


Bird Day

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Bird Day

**Title:** Bird Day  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing/Characters:** Chad/Andrea, Chadlet #1  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/)'s Adamathon - Happy Birthday, Adam!  
**Word Count:** 200

He was woken by the feeling of someone pouncing on him. "Happy Birthday," Andrea purred, wriggling atop him suggestively. "Ready for your present?"

Chad smiled, stretching and feeling his body respond to the tiny woman draped over his hips. "If the present has anything to do with you being naked, then I'm definitely ready."

"That's only part of it, Mr. Shelten."

"Then can I have that part now, Mrs. Shelten? It _is_ my birthday, after all…" Chad tugged at her tank top.

His wife sighed heavily. "Since it's your birthday, I suppose I-" she broke off as the door of their bedroom opened and their daughter came in.

"Mommy, where's the- what are you an' Daddy doin'?" Jamie asked curiously, trotting in to try her luck at scaling the bed. Chad exchanged a rueful glance with Andrea as she adjusted her top and sat up to lift the little girl onto the bed. "Happy Bird Day, Daddy," she chirped, crawling over to plant a sticky kiss on his cheek. "I made you some toasts with jelly an' pickles."

Jamie ran out to bring his 'breakfast', and Andrea smiled slowly. "I hired a babysitter for tonight."

"Happy Bird Day to me."

  



End file.
